Anger Issues
by inspiring-light-23
Summary: When Ruki is angry no one can be sure about what's going happen. A story about The GazettE. It's my first fanfic ever so, if you read it, please make a review!


Title: Anger Issues  
Rate: T  
Disclaimers: I only own the story.  
Summary: When Ruki is angry no one can be sure about what's going happen.

_**Anger Issues**_

* * *

It didn't take a genius to know that nothing was going to be fine, the only thing required for that was a glance at Ruki. He looked completely pissed, he was glaring daggers at everyone in the studio. He hadn't said a word since he arrived there two hours earlier. He just sat there while the others were practicing and, when Uruha tried to talk to him after they finished, he just snapped and kicked him in the stomach. Uruha started to back up toward the door and Ruki stood up from his spot on the couch and pushed him out of the room, causing him to fall on the floor.

When the others went towards the door as well, Ruki turned around and tried to hit Aoi who had managed to grab his upper arm so that Kai could exit the room and check on Uruha. Ruki didn't make it in his attempt to hit Aoi though, as Reita grabbed him from behind and pulled him towards the couch again. When they reached the couch Reita pulled him down with him and so that Ruki ended up sitting on his lap with Reita's arms locked around his waist.

Ruki kept trying to break free from Reita's iron grip for a few more minutes but then he stopped, looking defeated. When he looked like he had calmed down , Aoi approached them and kneeled in front of the couch.

"Ruki, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing" Ruki almost growled, "Leave me alone. Both of you"

"You know that's not gonna happen until you calm down and give us some answers" Reita said, still holding him tightly.

"Ok, fine." Ruki answered with a frown.

"What happened then?" Aoi asked him again.

"He pissed me off"

"Ru, you were already pissed when you came here this morning" Reita said smoothly.

"Yeah, I was pissed, at him"

"Will you tell us what he did to you?"

"He destroyed my favourite bag" Ruki stated.

Aoi looked at him questioningly. "How did he get a hold of it? I mean, you never let any of us touch something you like that much."

Ruki frowned again. "He'd been begging me to let him borrow it for almost a week and –"

"You gave in" Reita interrupted him with a smirk.

"Well, I didn't exactly give in, it was the only way to make him stop getting on my nerves, plus he promised to be careful."

"Why did he want your bag that much? He has over twenty five bags of his own…" Aoi said, sounding skeptical.

"He said he had a date and none of his bags suited with the outfit he had chosen" Ruki answered him.

To that, Aoi paled a bit and took a couple of steps back. Reita looked at him in confusion. "Aoi, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I… I know what happened, I was with him that night"

"You mean… you were him date?" Ruki asked.

Aoi nodded and Ruki shot him an angry look. "You were there and you didn't stop him?" he growled.

"I didn't know it was your bag" Aoi tried to defend himself.

Ruki tried to break free from Reita's hold again, almost succeeding this time. But Reita didn't let him go, instead he reinforced his grip around Ruki's waist, holding him even more tightly.

"Reita let me go!" Ruki yelled as he kept fighting.

"No. Aoi get out"

Aoi did as he was told before Ruki spoke again. "Let me go or you'll regret it." He hissed at Reita.

"Ruki, if I let you go, then you'll go punch Aoi and he hasn't done anything wrong to deserve it" Reita tried to reason Ruki.

"He was there and he didn't stop him." Ruki argued.

"Ruki, calm down. I know it was your favourite bag but you have to get over it. You can always buy a new one to replace it." Reita said, trying to calm his friend down.

"It won't be the same" Ruki replied with a pout, "that bag was a gift." A gift from Reita to be exact. "Plus it was a fucking Luis Vuiton! Do you know how pricy these things are?" he exclaimed, his voice nearly breaking.

Reita was confused. What was all this fuss about? Ruki definitely had the money to buy ten Luis Vuiton bags. Hell, a hundred of them even. Then it hit him. He had a cute Luis Vuiton for Ruki's birthday a month ago. Ruki had loved this bag the instant he saw it. Could that bag be the one Uruha destroyed? There was only one way to find out.

"Which one was that bag? You have like… ten different Luis Vuiton bags."  
Ruki didn't hesitate to answer to that question. "The black, leather one with the silver pattern on the right frond."

Yup, it was that bag.

"Ow! And… what did he do to it exactly?"

Ruki made an angry sound, something between a growl and a groan, before answering. "He spilled his drink on it causing the pattern to fade, plus he almost ripped the grip from the bag. I swear, if he gets near me again, I'll skin him alive for that."

"No you won't. He might be an asshole sometimes but we need him he's our lead guitarist after all."

Reita understood why Ruki was pissed but he couldn't let him hurt Uruha in any way. Perhaps Ruki wasn't going to really skin Uruha alive but he would definitely do something which he would regret later.

Ruki thought about it for a while and nodded before giving his reply. "Ok, I won't skin him alive, I'll kill him first." He smiled evilly.

"Ruki!" Reita sounded desperate and Ruki laughed at him.

"Relax, I was just joking, I won't kill him either. Now, let me go."

"You have to promise that you won't do anything to Uruha or anyone else before I let you go."

Ruki rolled his eyes. "Fine, I promise." He said with a smile.

"Ok then, you're free to go" Reita smiled back and released him. "And, Ruki, the next time you're pissed about something, you can talk to me about it. That'd be better than screaming like a madman, don't you think?

Ruki smiled at him once again. "Yeah, thanks Akira."

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it, please comment =D


End file.
